1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present document relate generally to recessed thermostats and cutting tools configured for the installation thereof.
2. Background Art
Thermostats are known in the art. Conventional thermostats are mounted on the surface of a wall, or other building structure, with the implementing electronics, controls, temperature gauges, and other implementing components, typically located in a housing located substantially on the outside of a front surface of the wall or other building structure.